Makuta (G2)
"The fact that people like my insane brother Ekimu more than me, makes me really question the stupidity of our citizens. I think even the skull communists are smarter than the disapointment called "the people of Okoto". Actually calling them people would make them seem like intelligent beings, i meant slaves. These slaves can barely think for themselves."- Makuta after losing his status as a dictator.'' '''Makuta- '''Second dictator of Okoto, mask maker and second leader of the mask maker party. Unlike his brother Ekimu, Makuta was a pessimistic, negative, angsty and introverted nerd. History ''"'Fricking' normies!"- A response often heard by Makuta Makuta and his brother Ekimu were born into a wealthy family of Mask Makers. From an early age Makuta had a big passion for masks (even bigger than Ekimu), but unfortunately for him he had no talent unlike his brother. Because of that he had to go through several of hours of painful hard work, to achieve mastery at mask making, however people still preferred the masks of Ekimu. "You morons! Real communism could only work if we had a 'frickin technocracy! Why are you even trying?- Makuta's response to Soviet Okoto during the great Okoto War I Unlike Ekimu Makuta didn't necessarily hate communism, he just thought it was completely impossible in the time they were living in. That being said he still wanted to stop Soviet Okoto for trying to take over Okoto. Just like Ekimu he thought the democratic Okotian goverment didn't do enough to stop Soviet Okoto, which made both of them join the Okoto rebel army. They were known to use their great mask making skills, to make powerful masks to their fellow rebel comrades, so they could terrorize the goverment. Ekimu and Makuta were so loved, that they became the leaders of the terrorist group. Few years later the mask maker party was created, and Ekimu and Makuta won the presidential election with 85 % of the votes. Later the people of Okoto led Ekimu and Makuta become dictators of Okoto. When 35 % of the Soviet Okotian people was killed, the great Okoto War I was finally over. Ekimu however was not satisfied, and ordered every Okotian communist slaughtered. This Makuta thought was too much, and he told Ekimu not to do such an atrocious thing. Few minutes after saying that, Makuta lost his status as dictator, since his brother was more loved than him. When Makuta realized how evil his brother was, he decided to make the mask of ultimate power, so he could defeat him. Makuta ignorant of how powerful the mask was, caused total havoc to the island after taking the mask on his face. Few minutes later Ekimu knocked the mask off Makuta, which created a giant shockwave that sent Okoto back to a stone age. At the same time both of them were sent into a deep coma. A few years after the incident, the villager known as Bingzak found the mask, which he later used in his teenage years to become the dark lord of Okoto. Unlike his brother Makuta's spirit was still active. He used the skull spiders to hide the masks from the Toa he knew would come eventually, so they couldn't become Ekimu's powerful evil guardians. Personality Makuta is quite the pessimistic fella'. He thinks atleast 78 % of the population are idiots, who unable to think rationally. This was one of the core reasons why Makuta advocated for fascism. He especially hated "normies". He hated them for being complete idiots, annoying, unresponsible and for always wasting their time on "MaskBook". Sometimes he hated normies more than skull communists. His pessimism is also the reason why he was so antisocial. Most of his time was spent either on making masks, editing questionable wiki pages on Red Star Wars wikia, preaching his political views both on the Bionet and in real life. Despite being probably one of the smartest guys on the island, he was also being quite pretenious about it, never realizing the moments when he is acting dumb. Category:Dictators Category:Bionicle G2 Category:Leaders Category:Old guys